Lost Love
by Silver Emerald
Summary: Harry is needed in the war against Voldemort. Draco has a destiny that he cannot escape from. Both are pining. Can anyone help them? *Slash* This is written by both Wyvern & Prongs :)


Hey, all! This is a joint effort between myself (Wyvern) and the wonderful Prongs.  
  
Warning: Slash. If you don't like, don't read. Simple.   
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. We own the plot.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Deep in the heart of the suburban jungle that was Little Whinging, Surrey, Harry Potter woke with a scream. Fear overcame his trembling body as his emerald eyes grew accustomed to the darkness of his small, lonely bedroom. It was the fourth time in a week that he'd had the dream, and now, he realised with a shudder, it appeared to be coming true. Tears began to fall down his face like a waterfall as he reached out to his bedside table and grabbed a framed picture. A pair of stormy grey eyes lit up with passion winked at him from under a mess of silver-blond hair. Harry started sobbing harder than before, "I need you, Draco!" he cried out in anguish.   
  
Two hundred miles away in Malfoy Manor, an unusually restless Draco was staring out of his bedroom window, watching as lightning carved the night sky, followed by the booming rumble of thunder. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps in the hallway and his door slowly creaked open.   
  
"Draco, are you ready?" demanded Lucius, dressed in his Death Eater robes.   
The younger Malfoy turned the other way so that his father wouldn't see the tears forming in his  
troubled silver eyes. Lucius strode out of the room, and Draco knew that he had no choice but to follow his father to the destiny that he knew he could not avoid, but would turn away from if he had any say at all in the matter.   
  
Draco's heart was heavy with pain and lost love as he slowly forced himself to follow in his father's footsteps down the hallway of doom. For a moment Draco felt a strange urge to hex his father and run away, but he knew that even if he did, there would be at least a hundred people that would hunt him down and turn him in without a second thought. He trudged down the stairs unsteadily, trying desperately to stop thinking about Harry, the one true love of his life.  
  
Harry stared out at the storm-lashed street, his quill poised over a sheaf of parchment, trying  
desperately to think of something to write and someone to write to. He knew he could not play the hero, not this time, but maybe writing to someone would help to ease the pain in his heart. He glanced at the clock. It was one o'clock. He had been seventeen for a whole hour. Hedwig was out, presumably helping Errol to deliver a package from Ron, but this time not even the prospect of receiving presents from his friends could lift his spirits.   
  
Finally, Harry made up his mind who to write to and started scribbling hastily.   
"He won't be able to help me," Harry muttered to himself as he finished the letter and awaited Hedwig's return. The Gryffindor started fiddling with the letter, and eventually decided to re-read it before  
sending it to his godfather.  
  
Sirius,  
  
I know there's nothing you can do to help, but I really need someone to talk to. I know that Ron and Hermione would never understand since they don't even know that Draco and I are in love. But you know, and that's why I'm writing to you. Remember when I told you that Draco would have to become a death eater? In the last letter I received from him, he told me that tonight   
would be his initiation. He begged me to stay away from Malfoy Mansion and not try to save him. I almost went, but I know that I can't do that because so many people are depending on me in the fight against Voldemort.   
Draco also told me that we can never speak again after tonight. Sirius, I can't live like this. I can't live knowing what is happening to the man I love. What can I do to help him? All I can seem to do is pace back and forth and cry. Please reply soon if you can. I'm sending this as soon as Hedwig   
returns...I think she's at Ron's.   
  
Love,  
Harry  
  
PS There is no need for you to visit me and risk getting caught! Just write back, please.  
  
  
Harry heard a tapping at his window and turned around to see Hedwig and Errol waiting for him. He opened the window and grabbed a package out of his owl's clutches. Harry hastily handed Hedwig the letter.   
"Take this to Sirius," he whispered and watched as the snowy owl flew away into the stormy night. 


End file.
